1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and more particularly to protection of LCD device circuits from static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are some of the most widely used flat panel display (FPD) devices. The LCD device has two substrates on which field-generating electrodes are formed, and has a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. A voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules of the LCD device, thereby controlling the amount of transmitted light.
The technological development of LCD devices has witnessed complicated designs with respect to connecting the LCD circuitry to the power line which carries the power supply voltage and to various signals lines. These designs can undesirably lead to overcurrent or overvoltage reaching the LCD circuitry through the power supply line or the signal lines due to externally generated static electricity.
In particular, an LCD device includes a display panel assembly which includes a display panel and various circuits, possibly semiconductor integrated circuits (chips), for supplying signals to the display panel. Static electricity may flow into the LCD circuits through the display panel. In other words, the static electricity may be transmitted to driver semiconductor chips through the display panel. Some of the LCD circuits, including a timing controller and other circuits, are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). Other LCD circuits, including integrated circuits, may be packaged in a separate semiconductor package attached to the LCD panel and the PCB. Static electricity generated in the LCD panel may be transmitted to the semiconductor package and then to the PCB and may damage the timing controller or other circuits. This damage may impede proper functioning of the timing controller or other circuits, thereby degrading the display quality of the LCD device.